Borrow Something?- Cresswell
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: After the mission and Thorne's vision gets better, Cress can't help but try to wear her dress from the mission until it gets ripped and Throne offers her an old shirt.
1. Part One

"Cress?"

"Hm?" She replied, looking over to Thorne, as if she did nothing. Cress was so adorable. Thorne couldn't help but stare at her, her feet bare and she walked to the wall and gave a yawn.

"Good morning. Still not used to pants?" Thorne asked with a laugh.

She gave a sigh. "Yeah-uh- after living in dresses for sixteen years it's quite strange to have my legs fully covered."

The poor fading royal blue gown that she wore for the mission swept just below her thighs when she pulled up the thing, silk and chiffon spilling out of her fingers. It was probably worn so much one of these days it would just fall apart.

Thorne couldn't see the best yet, some colors were more grey, some things ended up being blurry, and he got a headache when he kept his eyes open for too long. But the blue of Cress's dress was too vivid for him not notice, and he could feel his cheeks warm.

They had kissed just weeks ago- or was it days? And she hadn't talked about it since then, obviously being shy, but hiding it carefully as she worried about other things than what Thorne thought of her- playing some video game with Iko (which of course she always won, making Iko so frustrated), having late night chats with Cinder and Scarlet, and dancing around the ship when she was bored, getting energy out in leaps and spins.

Cress walked over to the door into the kitchen, started to find breakfast when Wolf stopped her.

"O-oh. I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't realize you were reaching for it." Cress stuttered, and Thorne thought Cress was completely terrified of Wolf, but she tried not to show it. He was part of the family after all.

But what she hadn't noticed while talking to Wolf was that her dress had caught on the door, and when she walked away it ripped, causing her to give another moan of anger.

"I'm not hungry anymore-" she sighed, walking back to the front of the ship where Thorne laid lazily.

Thorne had to bite his cheek- the strip ripped from her dress came up to her thigh, showing another lacy cloth of white under it barely.

He could imagine just lying beside her, with no clothes, kissing her softly as she giggled- but she paid no attention and simply kicked her feet onto the console, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Sorry about that Crescent- I know you liked that dress." Thorne emphasized softly.

"It's silly," she replied. "It's just that this was the one nice dress I had and I didn't want to ruin it."

Cinder looked at Thorne questionably, "How did you know you dress was ripped?"

"He's starting to see again…" Cress said disappointingly, which Thorne furrowed his brows at.

"Do you need to borrow something? We aren't supposed to land until tomorrow," Thorne offered up.

She let out a shaky breath. "It's fine-"

"No- I insist!" Thorne interrupted, just wanting a chance to talk to Cress alone. Or maybe kiss her a few times- "I have a few shirts I haven't wore yet, it's clean and could work for now."

"Thank you!" She smiled, slightly shyly, following Thorne past the hallways to his room.

All rooms on the Rampton were the same, but something about the room screamed Thorne's name. A map showing all the places he had been and wanted to go, and his blindfold on a high shelf.

A few dirty clothes were littered on the floor, which he quickly pushed into the closet when they walked in, and the bed sheets were slightly rumpled, although the bed was made.

Thorne walked over to his dresser and rummaged through the contents before pulling out a plain grey shirt.

"You can use my bathroom to change." He said, turning around to adjust his bed sheets.

Cress could feel her cheeks warm up, but she walked into the bathroom anyways.

It was simple, like everyone else's, and it faintly reminded Cress of the time they spent in Africa and Cress had been showering in the hotel. It was different now.

She spent no time slipping off the torn dress and slipping on Throne's shirt. Sure enough, it reached to her thighs, barely going over her underwear, but it was good enough.

When she came out, Thorne was sitting on the bed, scratching the back of his head, obviously waiting for Cress.

A flirty smile peeked at his face, as well as a bit of helplessness. Cress realized that he obviously felt a little lusty for her- which made her both smile and flush with embarrassment.

She sat next to Thorne on the bed, running her hand over the sheets.

"Nice room. And thanks again for lending me this- although it seems a little short." She said, blinking quickly.

Thorne looked over and tucked hair behind her ear, looking at Cress's delicate features. He really loved her. She may be shorter than normal, and a little awkward, but she was cute, and thought of him as someone who helped her escape her past.

Cress lied down on the bed, pushing her hands into the springs.

"Hey- why do you get a better mattress?" She asked with a smile.

Thorne couldn't help himself- seeing Cress laying down on his bed, her head of curls overflowing over the pillow, her legs bare; he couldn't help but climb over her, knees on either side of her body.

"Maybe because I want to attract some beautiful blonde creatures into my bed at night." He winked, looking down at her flushed face.

She burst out laughing and reached up to plant her lips on Thorne's, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist.

He laughed into her lips and kissed back, kneeling down onto the mattress to better wrap his arms around her.

He left trails of kisses down her collarbone, making her tense up trying to suppress giggles. Soon his hand was on her thigh, steadying himself in the odd position over Cress.

He reached down and their lips connected again, Cress's frail hands trailing over Thorne's arms and torso, and giving what seemed like laughs combined with soft groans, music to Throne's ears.

They were too busy in their make-out session that they didn't notice Cinder peek through the doorway. Her eyes widened before she backed out of the doorway and ran downstairs with a yelp.


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Thanks so much! A lot of you guys reviewed this and asked for another chapter, and although it was supposed to be a one-shot, I'll make it a two or three** parter. **Enjoy!**

Cress woke up tossing and turning, which was expected after the night before with Thorne, and she faintly saw Cinder peek through the door, in which after she ran to her room and locked the door, trying to sleep even if she still yearned the Captains kisses.

She hoped Cinder wouldn't bother her too much this morning, and sighed before opening the door to head down to the kitchen.

Great, She was still wearing Thornes shirt. She turned back around to finally put on pants before going down the stairs. She reached her hand to open the knob to the kitchen, but stopped for a moment when she heard voices.

"You better not hurt her, Thorne or I will smack your eyes out again-"

Cress abruptly opened the door to find Cinder, Wolf, Thorne, Iko, and Kai sitting at the table with mugs of hot drinks in their hands.

She bit her cheek embarrassed, seeing Iko's waggling eyebrows and Wolf and Kai's shocked expressions.

"Thank you, Cinder, for trusting me. Because I can't take care of myself." Cress somehow remarkably said confidently.

"Nothing!" Thorne yelped.

Maybe Cress was right. He probably just wanted someone to sleep with- he was charming and Cress was short, strange, and didn't look at all what he would seem to actually find in a woman.

She didn't know what to think of Thorne, and thought it might be a bit of her own insecurities plaguing her thoughts.

Cress tried to set her expression tame, and quietly asked Cinder if she could have something to drink.

Cinder nodded and went over to the coffee before pouring a cup for Cress.

She sipped on it slowly, watching the others gazes as they talked for plans to get to Luna.

When they were finally down with breakfast, she swept out the door, Wolf following, before he stopped her.

"Cress- you've got to stop. We don't have time for romance right now, we have to get Scarlet."

She bit her cheek to avoid spitting at Wolf that if we weren't supposed to focus on love he probably wouldn't be as set on saving Scarlet anyways, but she knew that wasn't true. Cress was just frustrated.

"It was the first-i'm sorry wolf. I-I won't do it again. Promise."

With that, she left back to her room, laying on the bed with a sigh.

And of course it wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door and opened it, finding Thorne.

"Cress- what's going on?"

Her eyes darted across the room.

"Nothing- you don't want anything to do with me."

She almost closed the door on him, but he held his hand in the doorway, and burst in.

The concerned look on his face was genuine, and she finally gave up, sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried. You had said yourself, we're just friends. That I don't really love you, but I do! Then Wolf said that I shouldn't be worried about love right now, we have to get to Luna to save Scarlet, and I'm worried that now your eyesight is back you won't like the way I look and-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"Aces, aren't you worried?"

It wasn't mean, it sounded exhausted like he just wanted Cress to stop.

"Cress, stop worrying. Wolf said that? Goodness, Cress, why would you ever think that you're ugly? You are so beautiful, and brave and I can't tell you how much I've fallen in love with you since we dragged across that desert. My statement then would be a lie now."

She let out a breath. "Okay."

"And Scarlet and Wolf, they got separated. What about us? What if we lose each other? I know I won't let that happen. And I also know you won't either."

This kiss was better, Thorne pulling up Cress to match his height, the both of them moving their lips in rhythm with sighs.

"To Luna with Wolf, I can't help it Cress. I love you so much that I cannot just stop kissing you because we're saving Scarlet, and I can't stop loving you either if we get separated." Thorne said softly, tucking hair behind Cress's ear.

She couldn't protest anymore. She wanted Thorne yet again, and this time she needed to convince herself that love wasn't a bad thing. Sure she had literally just made a promise to Wolf she wouldn't do this again, but obliviously he'll do whatever for love. Why not her?

"Do you think I could borrow another shirt? I don't have anymore clean-"


	3. Part Three

**A/N: I really appreciate all the support your giving me on this story, it's so fantastic! Here's the last chapter since this is early Winter before anything happens really. Shoutout to my friend Bri for helping me edit this chapter along with the rest but I forgot to mention her- hope you enjoy, and any constructive criticism is welcomed!**

Despite what Cress had said before- after Thorne gave her another shirt she walked out and ended up hanging around Iko, although he thought she probably only did that because she was scared of Wolf.

Finally when it came night, everyone stumbled to bed, even if Wolf still had his cautious stares before he closed up inside his room.

Thorne tried to go to sleep, but he still felt alone. It's not like they had slept next to each other, but after the wrenching talk they had this morning it was hard not to miss her.

He wanted to clear his head, and ended up walking down to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

He was quite surprised when Cress slowly walked through the door, looking at him excitedly.

After Thorne gave Cress a questionable look, she stuttered, "I-I heard you. W-What're you doing?" Then hopped up on the wobbly table.

"Just hungry. Want something?" He replied, narrowing his eyes.

Cress shrugged, and Thorne pulled some tomatoes out of the pantry before closing it and sitting up on the table with Cress. The only way anyone could get tomatoes now without Wolf getting all crazy was to sneak them in the night, of course that's not worth just food. At least not for anyone besides Thorne.

A flirtatious smile tugged at Thorne's lips as he opened the can, and plopped the pieces of tomatoes into his mouth. "Want one? Only way to get one without Wolf freaking out."

Her blush was apparent, filling her cheeks a dusty rose, but her hand reached down in the can to grab one, and bit down while simultaneously pressing her lips on Thorne's.

She couldn't help but laugh at the strange endeavor as she choked down the tomato, and Thorne joined in soon enough.

"I'm not hungry anymore-" he sighed, throwing the empty can into the waste bin. He then connected his lips with Cress's again, pulling his hands through her mess of blonde curls.

They kissed for a while, and though she saw Wolf peek through the doorway at some point and give a growl, she ignored him and just bit the top of the captains lip. This probably would help her try to make friends with Wolf, but right now Thorne meant more.

She pulled away a few seconds later and tiredly stood up without a word. Thorne frowned and just sat there as Cress left to go back to her room.

Thorne waited a few seconds before walking back to his own room. She was making him crazy- kissing him like that, just long enough to make him want more when she left.

When he finally pulled open the door to his room and plopped back onto the bed, a hand quickly covered his mouth which made him yelp in surprise.

"Thorne, shh."

It was Cress.

"Aces, Cress, don't do that!" He groaned, still trying to bring his breath back to normal. "I thought someone had found the Rampion and that I was a dead man!" He rolled over and saw her bright eyes looking back at him.

"Sorry Thorne. Just- Wolf looked in the doorway when we were in the kitchen and I-"

"Just wanted to be alone with me?" He interrupted with a smirk. She giggled softly.

Thorne quieted and ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" His voice was soft and sweet and suggested nothing.

Cress paused for a second, thinking, but knew she could trust Thorne and nodded.

Her heart was still wildly pounding and she couldn't even think of sleeping while she was here next to Thorne. She still wore her pants from the day and started to sweat with the heat from both of them, so pulled the pants off and threw them onto the floor, Thorne casting a smile at her, and she was tempted to tell him to not have any ideas.

His kisses were slow and soft at first, moving slowly with Cress's own. He then tangled his hand in her hair, bringing them closer together breathlessly while biting her lip to softly open her mouth.

She let out a soft groan when Thorne slipped his tongue into her mouth, their kisses now a mess of lips and tongue and teeth.

Cress let her lips away for a moment to breathe then trailed kisses down the Captain's neck and collarbone, smiling against his skin when she heard his own groans.

"Hm, I wonder captain," she whispered with a breath. "If what you say is true about your body, I'm curious to see-" she slid her hands up his shirt slowly, gaining more and more confidence.

He couldn't help but laugh "Don't try to flirt with me, I'll lose the shirt."

Her slipped off his shirt then, turning to face Cress when she ran her hands over his muscles. She didn't mind he had a six pack or whatever- just being close to his skin was enough alone, and he was perfect the way he was to Cress- stars, just his smile was something to swoon over. And she could get lost in those eyes forever.

His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck, his lips moving in the same spot making her groan.

"Thorne- don't, they'll notice-" but she was cut off but herself with another moan, and he laughed as well.

Cress bent down to kiss his stomach, but he stopped her.

"Cress- I'm sorry. But we need to stop. If we keep going I won't stop. When things settle down, I promise."

She nodded. "Of course."

"I love you so much, Cress." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I love you too, Thorne." But she still had her doubts, would things settle down? Would both of them even survive all of this. Even though that night was one huge roller coaster of adventure, Cress started to drift away again. Hoping to lessen the heartbreak if anything were to happen. Besides, she had promised Wolf, and if she were to ever survive his wrath she would have to act like nothing happened.


End file.
